beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Keller
Vincent Ryan Keller is an Artificial Evolved Human on the run from a powerful organization called Muirfield after he was a test subject in a failed military experiment. He became part of the experiment after he enlisted in the U.S Army due to the loss of his brothers during the attack on the World Trade Centre. He is now residing in New York City. Vincent had gained a reputation as a vigilante due to his occasionally saving people around the city, although this title is somewhat inaccurate, since Vincent has proclaimed on a number of occasions to those cloest to him that he has no desire become a crime fighter and is simply content with helping those he comes across who need his help. He does, however, do things that may seem vigilante-type, such as accidentally killing a man who was attempting to kill Heather, Cat's little sister. Vincent possesses enhanced physical abilities due to the experiments performed on him during his time in the military, they injected him with a serum that spliced his DNA with that of multiple species, resulting in Vincent developing enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, enhanced vision into different light spectrums and sharper senses. However the serum was unstable, resulting in considerable side effects; whenever he experienced a rush of adrenaline he would become extremely aggresive and animalistic, with minor physical changes to accompany them Biography }} Early Life Little is known of Vincent's early life, except that he had two older brothers (one named William Keller ) and a childhood friend named Alex Salter and J.T.Vincent's life prior to joining the army is told in flashbacks and through conversations. The first of these flashbacks took place in the Pilot. Vincent, Alex, and J.T all remained friends well in adulthood. Vincent and J.T were even roommates in medical school. While Alex and Vincent's relationship took a romantic, which eventually led to an engagement. However, the death of Vincent's brothers in the twin tower attacks in 2001, drove Vincent to abandon those plans and give up his medical career to join the army, leaving Alex behind. Military Career }} Angry and confused, Vincent enlist in the army in late 2001. When he arrives in Afghanistan he gets tapped to join a project called operation muirfield. He was told that he was being injected with antibiotics, vitamins, steroids that would protect him, when in fact, he was being injected with a serum, designed to trigger rapid genetic mutation. This made him stronger, faster, better. Moreover, they heightened his reflexes and all his senses. However, there were some unforeseen consequences – when he's enraged, he turns into a terrifying beast, unable to control his aggression. One day the recipients of these injections started to tear apart their military compound, realized they could not be controlled, the government gave orders to eradicate them all. At some point during the conflict Vincent becomes lucid and goes in search of Vanessa Chandler, one of the doctors involved with the project. However, when he finds her she's in a heated argument with a colonel which quickly turns violent, but Vincent manages to save her, also gaining a scar on the right side of his cheek from the colonel. Later, Vincent escapes the country, fakes his death and returns to the states. The military, believing Vincent was dead, reports him killed by enemy fire while serving in Afghanistan. Missing years }}After returning to the united states, Vincent went into hiding (where he remained for ten years), which subsequently forced him to live outside of traditional society. During those years – presumably in early 2003 – Vincent reconnected with his best friend J.T, and the two have been trying to find a cure for him ever since, without much success. Despite being in hiding and wanting to safe guard his secret, Vincent often goes out and saves people around the city; one of those people was Catherine Chandler, who's life he saved in 2003. Fall 2012 to Summer 2013 }} One day while he is out driving, Vincent sees Ashley Webster collapse and hit her head. Seeing that she needs help, he follows her into the Stanwyck Hotel where he finds her collapsed on the bathroom floor and is, via his sense of smell, immediately able to deduce that she has been poisoned. Vincent then tries to resuscitate her with CPR, leaving his fingerprints all over Ashley, but fails to save her life. Crime Scene Investigators are able to recover one of his fingerprints and give it to one of the lead detectives on the case, Catherine Chandler, now a homicide detective. Back at the precinct, Catherine runs his print and learns that Vincent is dead. However, she later finds Vincent alive and living in a warehouse. When questioned about his prints showing up at the Webster crime scene, Vincent explains that he saw the victim collapse and tried to help. At the same time, Catherine recieves a phone call from Evan telling her that Ashley died from poison. With Vincent now cleared, Catherine returns to the precinct and arranges a meeting with a FBI agent. }} Vincent secretly follows Catherine to her meeting and manages to save her life when the agent and his associates attack her, before running off. Catherine then tries to chase after Vincent, but ends up trying to outrun a train. Luckily, Vincent reaches her just in time, pulling her from the tracks and shielding her with his body until the train passes by completely. Catherine then turns around just in time to see his face before he transform back, and is able to deduce that he was the beast who saved her nine years before when her mother was gunned down by two muirfield assassins. Left with no other option, Vincent takes her back to his warehouse and tells her his secret, but he fails to convince her that he's a monster she should stay away from. In the end, he agrees to help her find out why her mother was murdered. }}Towards the end of the year, Vincent starts to experience blackouts, which J.T later are diagnosed as fugue states, meaning Vincent is up and walking around but it's like he has amnesia. The first time Vincent blacks out, he's on his way to see Catherine; he wakes up sometime later on the top of brooklyn bridge. During his fugue states, Vincent became highly aggressive towards others- even those to whom he is close, so to protect themselves and stop him, Catherine and J.T shot him with tranq darts. At first, J.T thought jealousy was the cause of Vincent's blackouts, but was proven wrong when Vincent slipped into one of his fugue states after he made plans with Catherine to take their relationship to the next level. J.T then claims Catherine was the cause of Vincent blackouts, but was proven wrong again when Vincent started to remember what happened to him in Afghanistan after being injected with lorazepam. }} He remembered speaking to Vanessa, in Afghanistan, about the changes that he was going through. He also remembered her taking notes in a olive notebook, and that she tried to help him. Her notes proven that the blackouts also happened in Afghanistan, and that she had been working on formulas to counteract them. With Catherines's help, J.T was able to use Evan's medical equipments to replicate a serum for Vincent. A few days later, Vincent develop a new manimal ability, Night Vision. According to J.T, Vincent had been developing the power for a while, and that his blackout were growing pains, a consequence of evolving so fast.As witnessed in Seeing Red. Season Two Personality and traits Vincent is normally very kind and even tempered, and speaks in a soft, contained voice most of the time, except during the occasional instances when he loses his temper. This, however, is very deceptive; he is in fact very dangerous, and will kill those who threaten him and the people he cares about. furthermore, his cross-species dna occasionally causes him to lose control of himself, and turns him into a feral man-beast when his adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress. This design flaw is the main reason the experiment was considered a failure. Because of this, he believed himself a monster, because of what he is and all the things he is capable of, until Cat convinced him otherwise. Physical appearance Normally, Vincent is tall, handsome, fair skin man, with brown hair, and dark eyes. However, after he was experimented on he found that in times of fear, rage, or stress, his adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline, which causes his good looks to leave him, with his features becoming veiny and oddly distorted, and his dark eyes becoming blood-shot gold. Its logical to assume this effect was unintended; it may also be another reason why the experiment is often decribed as a botched experiment. Throughout the years, Vincent learned to forcibly revert the changes and return his adrenalin to more normal, reduced levels, by simply calming himself down. In 2003, he gained a scar on the right side of his face during a fight with his commanding officer. The scar has since healed but is still visible. Vincent likes to dress casually; he usually wears jean trousers with a t-shirt and black boots. He sometime wears a long, black coat.These details are backed up with photographic evidence. Relationships J.T. Forbes Catherine Chandler Alex Salter Enhanced abilities Vincent possess animal-keen senses and enhanced physical capabilities as a result of his evolved physiology. *'Superhuman Strength' - The ability to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. He is much stronger when he is in savage form then he is in human form. *'Superhuman Speed' - The ability to travel at incredible speed, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. *'Super Leap '- To compensate for his inability to fly, Vincent uses the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights. *'Superhuman Stamina' - The ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an extended period of time without tiring or undue strain. *'Superhuman Vision' - The ability to view things in much greater detail than humanly possible. *'Night Vision' - The ability to see clearly in darkness. When Vincent uses this ability his eye glow red. *'Superhuman Hearing' - The ability to hear sounds that are inaudible to normal humans. *Before his beast upgrade, Vincent use to use either his super hearing or his super vision to tell when someone was lying. Now, he uses a combination of all his senses, courtesy of Ability Augmentation. *'Enhanced Sense of Smell' - The ability to detect smells that are impossible for normal human beings to detect naturally. *'Memory Recall' - When not having his memories blocked, Vincent has the ability to remember and recall experiences and events perfectly accurately, no matter how much time has passed since the memory was formed. He can also go through his recalled memories in perfect detail to pinpoint or find things he had initially dismissed. *'Ability Augmentation' - Vincent has the ability to slow down and redirect the iron in his blood to heighten specific senses. Vincent uses this ability to see in to different light spectrums to tract people he is hunting or searching for by following day or days old foot and finger prints. Former Abilitie *'Accelarated Healing '- Vincent thanks to his evolved physiology can heal from his wound much faster then a normal person would. After his upgrade, he has lost his Accelarated Healing, leaving him vulnerable to wounds and bullets. Using his abilities Vincent is fully capable of using his powers to their utmost potential and can control new powers with ease, as seen when he developed night vision and use it with relative ease. Unfortunately his powers bear emotional underpinnings in that they are fueled by rushes of adrenaline; the more upset he gets the more powerful he becomes. Traits *'Superhuman Durability' - The ability to withstand high amounts of pain when injured. *'Metamorphic Ability' - This ability allows him to transforms into a beast like form when attacked and provoked. *'Beast Form' - In this form his eyes glow yellow, black veiny markings appear all over his body, his fingernails extend into long claws, his rows of teeth become pointed and his voice become deeper mirroring his angry and primitive persona. As of season 2 Vincent's transformation is more of beast like form than like his previous black facial vains. *'Aggression' - When angered or in distress he becomes more savage and aggressive, and even more so in his beast form. Natural abilities }}Vincent once worked as a ER doctor at ST. Benjamin's Hospital, though he failed to complete his residency due to him leaving to join the army. Nevertheless, he still continues to prove that he is a very skilled and friendly physician. Furthermore, over the years he has gained sufficient knowledge to atleast attempt to find himself a cure for his metamorphosis condition, becoming something of a novice scientist. He's also a capable investigator, able marksman and a skilled hand-to-hand fighter: skills gained and developed through years of training in the military. Other information Trivia Relevant Pages References }} Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Evolved Human Category:Main Characters Category:Featured Articles